Stupid Botanist
by Mies
Summary: For the join project of history class and social-study class, a high school student,Uchiha Sasuke, had to spend his summer break at Konoha with a stupid blond who believe plants can talk.SasuNaru, AU, slight supernatural, lime
1. Prologue

**Stupid botanist**

Summary: For the join project of history class and social study class, a high school student, Uchiha Sasuke, had to spend his summer break at Konoha with a stupid blond who believe plants can talk. SasuNaru, AU

Disclaim: All Naruto characters do not belong to me.

**Proloque**

"You are so soft and worm. It feel so good to hug you."

Don't kidding me brat.

"I'm not kidding and stop calling me brat. I have a name. Use it!"

_I can call you whatever I want._

"But I am no longer a brat. I'm 16 already."

_You are still a brat in my standard._

"Fine, you big meanie."

_Yes, I'm a big meanie. Your big meanie._

"Of cause you are mine meanie."

_So, how is your day?_

"It's fine. Nothing much, same boring teachers and class mates. I hate those useless class!"

_History, calculus, literary?_

"Yeah, we hardly use them in our life any way. Why bother study it."

_You just don't see the point it them yet. At least try to pass the class._

"Sure will do."

_Good_

"Oh, I met a group of ugly men today"

_Knowing what your ugly mean. You must kick those ass good._

"Of cause I do. How can they step on those flowers on purpose?"

_Are you crying? Clam down kit._

"They are just buds, not blooms yet. And those men kill them."

_Such a tragedy. Don't think too much kit. You look exhaust._

"I like it when you pet my head. It makes me feel safe."

_Sleep here tonight I will take care of you._

"You will look over me forever right?"

_I will don't worry I won't leave you. I can't remember._

"Yeah, right"

_Good night, Naruto._

"Good night Kyuubi."

- End of Proloque – TBC -

A/N: Where is Sasuke? Don't worry my dear reader he will be in the first chapter. In other chapter, it will be Sasuke central POV. Can you guess what Kyuubi is? I think it is not so hard to guess. But if you guy cannot guess, you will have to wait for the future chapter since Kyuubi plays an important part in this fic.

Read and review. I can be sway easily, tell me what you want to see if it work well with my main story line, I will put it in.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha

**Stupid botanist**

Summary: For the join project of history class and socialstudy class, a high school student,Uchiha Sasuke, had to spend his summer break at Konoha with a stupid blond who believe plants can , AU, slight supernatural, lime

Disclaim: All Naruto characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha**

On one of hot summer day morning, a few people saw a black Rolls-Royce heading out of Iga city to the East. The black car ran with comfortable speed before speed up when it was outside of town. It took about 3 hours and a half to reach its destination, the front gate of Konoha Organization. The wrought iron gate was very beautiful and there is the Konoha Village symbol on it. The gate was connected to the tall and long brick wall that seemed to hide everything inside the boundary. The eyes of a young master who sat in the car could not see where the wall end but they could see what is behind it through the gate. The green forest that looked similar to the forest on both sides of the road right now and the small white building beside the main road leading to some where, another building perhaps.

A man, who worn a pair of light brown cargo pants, a cream sleeveless shirt and a light brown vest with many pockets, walked out of the building and stood behind the gate waiting for the stranger to state their business. The young master sent the signal for his chauffeur to go talk to him. The chauffeur went out of the car and had a conversation for a total of 5 minutes before he got back in. The gate opened and he drove the car to the visitor parking lot. The young teen in white short sleeves shirt and a pair of black slack pants got out of the car with a notebook and a pen in his left hand. The same man who must had been a security guard came and talked to him.

"Uchiha-san, welcome to Konoha Village. I'm Shiranui Genma. I will drive you to the main building by our solar power cart because we do not allow the use of gasoline car driving from this point forward. For your information, we do not allow the use of any mobile phone or any mobile that can produce or receive microwave from this point forward. Please turn off you mobile phone and leave it here with you driver."

Sasuke turned off his cell as told and handed it to the man behind him then followed Genma to a white golf cart. When he got on the seat beside Genma, the cart started moving toward the center of the village. The teen was not hesitated to ask some question to his current driver.

"How long it takes to get to the main building Shiranui-san?"

"With this speed it will take about a half an hour. You want me to speed up?"

"How far is it then?"

"It is about 20 kilometers from the front gate to the main building. I can drive faster if you want but the fastest speed is 60 km/hr. It only saves 10 minutes the most. Doesn't the city boy like you want to take your time enjoy side seeing? It is you summer break right now if I remember correctly. Why in such a hurry?"

"Hn.."

The black hair teen was no longer saying anything. The long driving since the early hour made him exhausted. So he sat quietly on the seat and watched the forest pass by. When the cart ran pass the first junction, Sasuke wonder where the roads on the side leading to. When passed the second junction, he thought the same. However, he noticed the difference. The fist junction was intercepted by a straight road but the second junction was intercepted by a curved road. Before he thought further they reached the main building which was a tall 9 stories white concrete building that connect to 3 stories long and curve building on left and right sides.

"Uchiha-san. Please look for a man with a large scar across his nose. Umino-san should waiting for you at the door already."

He nodded and walked into the building. After getting inside he saw the mentioned man smiling warmly walked toward him. This man has tan skin, brown eyes and short brown hair in high pony tail style. He worn cloth similar to Genma and he also had a head set attached to his left ear.

"Welcome to Konoha Village Organization. I'm Umino Iruka. Please follow me this way."

The older man led him to the left side of the lobby where the coffee table and chairs were. They sat and a female in office uniform serve them tea.

"If I may ask Uchiha-san, can you tell me more detail of this visiting? On the phone we receive yesterday, you only said you will come here in the morning for education reason and hung up without waiting for our responding at all"

"Umino-san."

"Call me Iruka. I hate formality."

"OK Iruka-san. I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you can call me Sasuke if you like. I am a first high school year student at Hattori International School. My history and social study class have a join project that worth 30% of grade on each subject. The objective is to study the history of a place, person, or organization and how important the selected choice is to the society and present it on the school open house day."

"It sounds like a big project. Hattori International School is the best private school in Fire country and well known around the world. The open house day is a big event that many children who want to study in this school and wealthy parents attend. Why are you doing this alone, don't you have a group? And why you choose us as your subject?"

"Both of my classes are the honor class for top grade students. There are only 12 students joining the classes. I believe our professors think this project is suitable as an individual final project for students at our level. And for why I choose Konoha Organization because I believe Konoha will give me the best result and Uchiha will not settle for anything but the best."

Iruka smiled but kept quiet for a few seconds. This made Sasuke felt little upset because the tan man started to annoy him. But before he could act something, Iruka spoke again.

"Can you explain more about the reason you choose us? I must say the level of the information we will give you depend on this answer."

"To be honest Iruka-san, I have a few reasons for why I select this organization. First, this organization played a big part in saving the world population 70 years ago when the epidemic disease happen. I will get a point for selecting an organization that is important to the world society. Second, this organization is well known in medic and plant-related industry but there is not enough information about its history and activities. If I am the first one to public the information, I will be seeing as a talented person and my teachers would give me high grade. Third, it is not too far from my house, about 2 to 4 hours drive."

Iruka smiled but kept quiet for a few second, again. Now, it made Sasuke felt more upset because he did not plan to face the annoying question. He should be the one questing and went home today with all the answer he wanted.

"Well, Sasuke-kun. My bosses have heard your answer and want to make some offer. Please follow me this way."

The older man guided him to one of the room on the 2nd floor. It looked like a lecture room. There were 4 people waiting him inside the room. The young looking women with long blond hair invited him to sit on a chair in the center of the room before introduced herself and her companies.

"Hello, I'm Senju Tsunade, the president of Konoha Organization. Behind is Shizune, my secretary. On my right is Sarutobi-sama, the former president. And on my left is Nara-san our strategic planner. Our organization hardly gives out the knowledge about ourselves because of our heritage and belief. Nonetheless, after listen to your reason through Iruka's headset, we think it is time to open up to the outsider. So, we will help you if you agree to our terms."

The teen's face was expressionless but he was cursing inside. Yet, he kept silence instead of showing his upset mind.

"Our term is you have made the best presentation in your life to promote us and help creating our official website on the internet. In return, you can stay here for 3 weeks to learn about us, free food and all. How does it sound?"

At this point, he could not believe how good the offer was. It was better that his original idea. He could find the details that he might not think to ask about it before with this chance. The stay part was not a big problem since his parents never care much about him anyway.

"There is no better offer than this. I must accept it. Could you send the messenger to tell my driver to go back and tell my parents for my stay? And for the staying part, can you tell me what I have to do here?"

"Good. We will send someone to your drive. To answer your last question, you will be partnered with one of our villagers. He will be your care taker while you want to go anywhere especially the forest. Still, we think Iruka will lecture you about our history and current activities first before we introduce you to your partner."

"That sound great Senju-san. Who is my partner then?"

"We have yet to decide on you partner. But now is already noon. Why don't we take a break, having lunch first and continue this talk later."

The youngest in the room nodded and follow his guide to the cafeteria at the first floor. He sat at the same table as the president. The cook came by to serve the meal. The meal was great, a taste you could only find in high class restaurants or 5 star hotels. During lunch, he had been introduced as a guest to other insiders by Iruka. He meet 3 boys his age, Shikamaru the activities planner- Shikaku's son, Choji the chef- son of the head chef, and Shino the entomologist. He heard that there were other 3 elemental children and another high school boy live here too. The trio went to their friend birthday party in Ise city near by and will return late tonight. Another high school boy is out there in the forest right now because he was a botanist and no one could tell when they will meet. Iruka said the 4 boys had been considered as a professional since they passed organization's standard. He thought it was amazing the boys his age had been seen as professionals and already working for their own money. He also felt envy for the reason that he felt like a child compare to them.

After lunch break end, the big group had been separated, everyone went back to do what they did before lunch. Sasuke went back to the same lecture room with Iruka.

"Let's me introduce myself again. I'm Iruka, the senior trainer who teach our outsider worker about our organization history & heritage, rules, how to behave and such. For your lesson, I will start with the history & heritage follow by our current activities. You can ask your question when I give you the opening. Any question?"

"I wonder by what you mean the outsider worker?"

"Oh. Yeah, I think I will come to that later. After learning the history you will know why I use that word.

"OK."

The lecture gave his new student a warm smile. Next he showed the map of Konoha. The student could saw the nonagon border with the front gate and 2 water gates where the river intercepted the border. Konaha land had 4 layers. The outside (the first) layer and the second layer were separated by a nonagon ring which was a macadamized road. The second layer and the third layer were separated by a circle ring which was a macadamized road as well. There were other straight roads started from the center of each border side toward the center of the Konoha but they stop at the circular road except the road from the front gate that went over it until it reached the main building. There were only 5 forest roads on the third layer as the connection between the circular road and the fourth layer. He notice that there was no road running pass the third layer behind the village because it was seem something was there.

"As you see, this is the map of our organization. The center is the original Konoha village. Inside this nonagon brick wall was known as Konaha forest in the past before we started build the wall, the road and the building."

Iruka used his stick pointer to point and circle the area on the map.

"Our history began more than 100 years ago. The Konoha village is the village hidden in the deep of this unnamed forest at that time. The villager found the perfect area to settle down and lived their life by hunting the animal and forest plant. They believed their village had been protected by the god. And by the god they mean the special plant"

Iruka circled the area behind the village, another part separate by the river.

"This is where the god plant locates. Some how, many villagers who tried to get inside this area had been paralyzed temporary or killed by poison gas, only a few could get inside and saw the special plant. The villagers believe only the blessed by god could meet the god itself. They call them the god messengers. Although the god messengers were the persons who could walk pass the invisible barrier, they should not be anymore special but they did. They had many knowledge about using herbs, how to grow them, what plant can eat. The villager thought God taught them the knowledge and they became the village's doctor and teacher."

"That sound like the old belief of people before the discovery of science."

"Yes, it is. Now, I will tell you the beginning of the organization. Nevertheless the villagers live in peace with this belief until about 80 years ago. The outsiders who were fire country citizen and foreigner started to come to the village. They were friendly at first. They introduced the villagers to the outside world and new technology at that point of time. But when they found the rare plants inside the forest they became greedy. They tried to find more and more, to take more and more. The villager never knew that those rare plants are rare because they saw and used them for everyday life until a good intention outsider told them that those plants are rare for only can be found and grow in this forest. The villagers became worry. The village leader, Senju Hashirama, sent his wife, the god messenger, to talk to god. She came back and said the god was furious, God wanted them to scare the greedy away. So they frightened the outsiders away. They threatened to kill and torture any outsider who dare try to take any rare plants. 10 years pass and the problem of greedy outsider could not be solving completely. Then one day the strange man walked into the village with a lot of confident. He said he was a scientist and his name was Uchiha Madara."

"Uchiha !"

"Yes, an Uchiha. Aren't you grad, your clan has a part of founding this organization. Let's me continue. Madara asked the villagers for help for finding a plant that could use to create the cure for the epidemic disease that happen 70 years ago. The virus made people become paralyze and vegetable state later. They did not know the original of the virus but people caught it fast. With the hard work Madara and Hashirama found the plant that could be use to develop the medicine for curing the disease."

"Unfortunately, it was the one of Konoha rare plants that did not have enough amounts in the forest to save half of the patient in Fire country. Hashirame-sama saw the opportunity to get rid of the outsider problem by pressuring the government. In exchange for using the knowledge to grow the plant, he forced the government to pass the law protecting the forest around Konoha village form the outsider and official name it the Konoha forest. And he became the founder of Konoha organization whose purpose is to prevent people from breaking the Konoha forest law. In the end, the fire country government got free doses for curing local patient while Madara and Konoha organization shared the profit from selling the medicine to the foreign countries."

"It must be a large sum of money since Madara, my great grandfather, was the founder of Uchiha Corporation around that time as well."

"Yes, I think so. 60 years ago Hashirama stepped down from both village leader and organization president position at the age of 65. His younger brother, Tobirama-sama became the next village leader and organization president. In his era, he had turned the organization from law protector group to the botanic group. He sent the some villagers to school and college in the big cities to return as botanists. Of cause he still cared for the original purpose and had to face the arrogant greedy people who tried to break the law almost everyday. He spent around 20 years turned the Konoha Organization to complete botanic organization."

Iruka stopped to drink some water.

"After him, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the elder you meet earlier, took both positions. He is the one order the building of the brick wall border. The greedy thieves of rare plants are the cause of the border build up. Sarutobi-sama wanted to stop those thieves completely in his time so the organization can focus on botany. He also started the adopting program and hiring outsiders because the small number of the villagers in his time. He sent scouts to find the potential workers and children for both plans. Sadly, the belief about the god plant is still strong among the villagers. The new comers, all worker and children, find it is had to believe in their belief thus the reason we separate people in 2 groups, the villager who believe in the god plant and the outsider worker who came from the outside and does not believe in the god plant."

"What type are you, Iruka-san?"

"Me? I am the outsider who turned villager."

"How come?"

"I am an orphan who got adopt by the program. There was an event that makes me believe in the god plant. The event is too personal so I don't feel comfortable to tell you. Hope you don't mind."

"It's OK. Please continue. When was Senju-san took the position from Sarutobi-san then?"

"The next leader of the village and organization after Sarutobi-sama is not Tsunade-sama but another man by the name Namikaze Minato and it was 20 years ago. He was the one who developed high level green technology that our organization uses today. He built all the roads and this building. He created the botanical gardens behind this building. He upgraded the water gates and developed the better technology to control pollution in water. His infamous project is the small world dome. You can setup the environment inside the dome to the certain level. Right now, we have the snow dome and the desert dome in the second layer sectors. He stopped the adoption program because he wanted to reduce the cost and the number of villager and outsider worker was in better-than-ok state."

"Is he the famous genius engineer who mystery disappeared 15 years ago? I have read that his green technology is very high level and cost very high if anyone want to use it thus not even any world leader business use his technology"

"Yes, the one and only. Unfortunately, we know the reason he disappear. He was killed that by the group of criminals who tried to steal the god plant away. 15 years ago, there is a group of criminals broke in and went directly to the god plant. They had done their homework because they came with the oxygen masks. But in the end all of them died from the poison that injected into the body by something. Minato- sama was killed by the bullets."

"So, he was dead."

"He was very unlucky man because he died at the youth age of 33 and left his family behind. Ok. Enough of the sad story, I will continue. Tsunade-sama became the next leader of village and organization a few months after the incident. 15 years pass she has yet to make any change in the organization or make the organization become talk of the world. I think she hopes that showing our heritage to the world will help with the future project. So end of history lesson. Are you ready for the tour? I will bring you to see the upper floors, the labs inside the left wing building, the botanical garden and the guest room in the resident area- right wing building."

"Can I have a tea break?"

"Sure, let's have tea break together."

They went down to the cafeteria again for some snack and tea. Afterward Sasuke learned the structure of the organization. There are 4 departments in this organization.

1) Administration department: took care of financial, marketing, planning, supply and other general stuff

2) Genetic department: took care of genetic modification plant project

3) Purify department: took care of extraction and purify the chemical from plant project

4) Phytology department: focused on collecting data about plants

In Genetic, Purify and Phytology departments, the scientist could do their own project unless these are request orders from customers. The priority policy, environment comes first, customers come second, and ourselves come last.

The Genetic and Purify departments took the whole left wing building. Phtology department took 3rd to 5th floor of the main building. 6th and 7th floor were library with all the research data the organization had been done. On the 8th floor was Administration department and the 9th floor were conference room and president office.

The botanical gardens were very beautiful and interesting. There were many plants that he never seen or known before. While touring the main building, Tsunade gave Sasuke the key card for the use in resident building. Iruka taught him how to use the key card to check out cloth, shoes, towel, toothbrush, etc., and how to open his guest room.

"Sasuke-kun. It is 5 p.m. You can take a rest until 7 p.m. our dinner time. I will come pick you up at 6.50. Is it OK with you?"

"Sure. Thank you Iruka-san"

"Your welcome"

So tired from the traveling and information overflow, Sasuke slept no long after his head hit the pillow.

- End of Chapter- TBC-

A/N: Haha, I turn Konoha the ninja village to Konaha the botanical village. The first chapter is packed too much info inside. Hope you don't go crazy with information overload. Not all the Konoha ninjas are Konoha villagers in this fic. I only choose some of them to be the villager because I want other to be the outsider. I intent to use OC for sub-role only or don't use it at all if possible.

Read and review. I can be sway easily, tell me what you want to see if it work well with my main story line, I will put it in.


	3. Chapter 2: Party and Partner

**Stupid botanist**

Summary: For the join project of history class and social study class, a high school student,Uchiha Sasuke, had to spend his summer break at Konoha with a stupid blond who believe plants can talk. SasuNaru, AU, slight supernatural, lime

Disclaim: All Naruto characters do not belong to me.

**Chapter 2: party and partner**

Sasuke woke up by the knock on his door. Iruka had come to pick him up for the dinner.

"Tsunade-sama will introduce you to other coworkers that join the dinner to night. The head of all departments had business trip early but all of them comeback this evening, that why you will be introduce to them now. We don't have guest often so it will be very talkative tonight but don't worry, we won't torture you…**_much_**…"

Iruka told him with the smile on his face but cannot say the same for Sasuke who wonder what the mean by torture him. They stopped at the luxury brown cafeteria double door.

"Prepare yourself OK?"

Wha? Prepare himself for what?

_**" WELCOME**** TO KONOHA SASUKE! "**_

The popped noise. The confetti. It was not a dinner. It was a party!

The normal cafeteria that he had seen last noon had been turned into another place. Most of the chairs had gone somewhere and all the long tables were placed around the room with all you-can-eat food and drink on them. The easy-to-listen music came from the speakers in the corners was in the air. And Sasuke was covered by long color paper strips and glitter.

"What the!"

"See? I told you."

"You told me nothing!"

"I told you to prepare, didn't I? This is the welcome Sasuke surprise party. I can't ruin the surprise."

Iruka grinned and it was annoying Sasuke as hell.

"Hell-lo Saasukee-kuunn…"

"Tsunade-sama! You are drunk already! That was fast today."

Iruka seem surprise about the drunken state instated of her drinking habit. Shizune came by to take care of Tsunade who started speaking nonsense and told Iruka something.

"The new lot of sake came in early. Orochimaru-sama and Jiraiya-sama also brought some expensive sake and wine as her souvenir. So she has been drinking since 5 p.m."

While the 2 adults talked, Sasuke tried to get rid of all the junks that covered him. A pale white hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Yakushi Orochimaru, the head and supervisor of Genetic department. This is my husband, Kabuto."

"Hi, I'm Yakushi Kabuto, the head and supervisor of Purify department. I used to be my husband's apprentice. We just get back from 'Genetic Technology International Conference' in Rice country. Too bad you are a minor. Rice country is well known as the best sake-maker in the world."

"Good evening Sir. Both of you must be very talented or else you won't work here."

Sasuke shook hand with Kabuto then Orochimaru.

"Thank you for compliment. You are a handsome boy, Sasuke. Have you considered being a genetic scientist? I'm more than happy to accept you as my apprentice."

The pale and sick looking man was stronger than his look. He could not pull his hand away from the pale one. The long black hair man smiled widely at him but the silver hair man behind did not. The round glasses man seemed like his vein could pop any second in Sasuke's opinion.

"Oro-chan. What drink do you want? How about the great red wine Jiraiya-sama bring, I will go get it for you."

He said and walked away. Orochimaru let the boy's hand go and followed the younger man like a puppy, the kicked puppy.

"Wait Kabuto-kun! I only offer him the apprentice position! Nothing more! Really! Kabuto-kun~~"

A weird couple. But the man who walked this way is weirder because he worn strange designed cloths that look a lot like kabuki costume with his long spiky white hair.

"Hello boy, Jiraiya-sama is here. Nice to meet you, young prodigy of Uchiha clan."

"The pleasure is mine, Jiraya-san. I have heard your name many times. I didn't know top 50 world investor like you is the part of this organization as well."

"I cannot say I am fully a part of this organization but I'm Konaha villager before the world investor. I just have good business brain and friendly attitude thus I have a lot of connection around the world. I remember the first business I did is doing spoiled classmates' homework for pocket money. And before I realize, I had been involved many businesses more than my hands could count. Business is like a game to me, a game involves money. I have played it all my life and I will continue playing. It keeps me from being Alzheimer."

The man grinned. Sasuke doubted why this man did not turn Konoha from a non-profit organization to a private company or an independent entity. He had the skill but why he chose not too.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me why don't you turn this NPO to a For-profit organization? You have skills to make Konoha the world leader."

"Haha. Think deeper boy. Why do you think I never close to top 100 millionaires in the world although I am listed as a top 50 investor? I always donate half of my return on investment to Konoha. Donation is what we need. All of Konaha workers and villagers are nature lover. We never care for being rich, having enough to live and saving for old age is the financial goal. As big as our organization is, we need a lot of many. Konoha is fit as NPO more than anything."

"But this is not a charity organization, isn't it? I didn't find any information regard Konoha asking for charity."

"Because we never ask for charity. Most of donation came from our villagers who making profit from accept outside-jops. With you being here, it is a sight that we in need of making more money or else we will face the trouble"

"Why?"

"Kanoha is in a large debt. Your being here mean people will start looking into other thing they never care before. And some of them might set out to destroy us using our weakness, the dept."

"I can't believe this organization has dept."

"Shodaime used some of the original fund, the profit from selling the cure, to buy weapons and saved the rest in the bank. Nidaime used some of it sending villagers outside for education. Sandaime used the rest of original amount to build the border. I still wonder how he can make government agree that inside the border belong to Konoha village unlike the Konoha forest outside that belong to the country."

"Hence the remodeling of this organization in Yondaime time had to borrow all the money from the banks."

"Only half. Minato is a wanted man anywhere. He made close to 10 billion every year and donated more than 90% of what he made to Konaha. His donation and my donation, more than 80% of the fund, made half of the budget money. He loaned using organization name. He builds everything with in a year. The remodeling helps the organization raises the fund faster and easier. Do you know about the priority policy?"

"Environment comes first, customers come second and ourselves come last? I think Iruka-san told me once."

"Actually it adopted from Manato own policy. His word was 'Nature comes first, other comes second, and I come last'. He worked very hard and donated to the last cent of his money after exclude the small saving for his family. Within 5 years of his time, we could pay back 30% of the loan principle. After the tragedy happened, the principle pay back rate is drop from 6% to 2% since we lost a large sum of donation we usually got form Minato. Even now, we have to pay interest and 40% of loan principle. That is the danger. The loan time is 35 years therefore Konoha won't be able to pay the loan back; 2% each year for the next 15 years is not enough. I think Minato plan to end the loan by using most of his money that why he accepted the time condition."

"And you tell me this because?"

"Because you are a sign of a new revolution of Konaha. In fact, Konoha has much knowledge about the rare plant but we never sell their product or knowledge away. We keep them as a secret only insider known about. Last year the broad considered selling products from rare plant, such as chemical extract and rare flower, but the elders are still afraid of greedy people seeing as Konoha's security is not very good around the forest area. Now, Tsunade offer you this chance cause me to think they already know it is time to sell some of our secret out to save our skin. I believe the sell will help raising the payback rate to 3.5% or more."

There was a group of trio walked up to them. They changed the direction of the conversation.

"Good evening, Uchiha-san, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Good evening. I thought you three will take longer time for you vacation trip."

"I don't want to be rude but who are you?"

"Oh sorry Sasuke, let's me introduce them to you. From left to right, Nagato, Yahiko and Konan. They are the supervisor of Administration department."

"We were orphans adopted by Konoha and became Jiraiya-sensei's pupils." The shy boy, Nagato said.

"Yo! Yamato-san! This way! This way!"

Another boy, Yahiko called for a dark brown hair man who worn turtle neck shirt.

"What the matter? Oh, the guess of honor, Uchiha Sasuke. Call me Yamato. I'm the head and supervisor of Phytology department."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Look like you have been engaged with a lot of conversation since coming in. Why don't we leave the old man to catch up with his former students while I help you get some food?"

"Sound good. Please, excuse me."

Yamato lead Sasuke away from the group and they were having dinner without interruptions.

"I have heard the board think you are a good start bring our own products to the eyes of outsider. They believe you will help create the good image for our brand. Or else they won't partner you up with the brat."

Yamato started the conversation out of no where.

"The brat?"

"Yeah. He is very loud and annoying one but he is the most potential botanist we could have."

Suddenly Iruka showed up and joined the conversation.

"He is not loud or annoying. Well not very loud but he is just an active boy. He can be quiet and obedient when asked to. He has kind heart and beautiful smile. And of cause, Naruto is the best botanist we will have, better than you ever been."

Sasuke's eyes wider a little. He whispered to Yamato.

"I don't know Iruka is such a dotting parent. Is this Naruto his son?"

"Not really. Naruto was the son of Yondaime and his lover. Both his parents died protect the god. Iruka was Naruto's nanny. Oop. I should not tell you that. Don't mention it to anyone, especially in front of Naruto. OK? He is very sensitive to this subject."

This Naruto character gained big interest from Sasuke. His partner would be the son of the Yondaime. If god messenger is the bloodline ability, his partner might be a god messenger of this time. Very interesting indeed.

"So. Where is Naruto-kun?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know. Some where in the forest perhaps." Iruka answered.

"Hn.."

"The forest is his playground. He often loses in this building but never lose in the forest." Yamato explained.

"That sounds stupid. He is an idiot who get lucky in the forest. It is not possible for a man to lose in the building but not the forest, Yamato-san."

"It is just the way Naruto's brain work, Sasuke-kun. He said this build is like a maze it has too much similar looking corner and all. You cannot expect a boy who only comes here once a year to remember the entire building layout." Iruka said in Naruto's defending.

"In that case, should not the same logic apply to his foresting?" Sasuke doubtfully asked.

"The forest is like a home to him. He spends his time living in the forest more than his house. As a result, I think it is possible for him to never get lost in the forest." Iruka told him with pride.

_Tsunade__.__ Tsunade. Tsunade._

"What is up with all the cheer?"

"I think the sannin trio is having drinking competition. Who do you think will win this round, Yamato? Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama?"

"Do you have to ask? Orochimaru-sama is clearly the winner. He is the hebi remember?"

"Hn..?"

"It is the inside joke, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru-sama never gets drunk and with the look like him, we call him the hebi – like in a folktale where snake never get drunk."

"What ever. When I will meet Naruto then?"

"Properly, tomorrow. I believe the messenger bird already reach him."

"Messenger bird?"

"We want to have the least amount of on microwave/radio wave in the air inside the border so we don't have any mobile phone and if you notice the phone number you used is the cable number. The line is hiding under the road. You can say the knowledge and skill of using internet of Konoha is almost zero to none as well. Consequently, we train birds as a messenger. The bird has been train to find a certain person and always come back its nest which is behind the dorm or in the village. Some person has more than one bird assign to them. But Naruto is a special case; he only has one bird which is a very smart hawk. It doesn't live in one please. Bait it with traditional naruto and he will know."

"It eat fishcake? Weird bird. Why this Naruto seems so special?"

"He is special. If you meet him you will understand."

Iruka smiled proudly. He looked so happy. The boy betted he was very dotting parent as well as mother hen to Naruto boy.

The party went on and on until a quarter to midnight, People went back to their room except some who walked thru the center door toward the garden.

"Where are you going Jiraiya-san? If you feel drunk, shouldn't you go to your room?"

"Hic! Of cause I will –hic- go to my room. -Hic- I have to go –hic- home first. –hic-."

"Hn?.."

"All villagers live in the original village. Only guests, outsider-workers live in the dorm. I have to get back too. Good night Sasuke-kun."

Iruka explained and follow the older man. From his memory about the map, it could take half an hour with cart. Without the cart how long they would take to get home then. Why didn't they spend the night here?

"We have horse carriages and bicycle if you wonder, Uchiha-san."

"Hn.."

"We have everything take care of. Go rest Uchiha-san. You might have to go to the village tomorrow to meet Naruto."

"Good night. Nara"

"Troublesome. Such a cold prick. Hope they could endure each other for the whole 3 weeks."

The dark hair boy did hear the large sentence but paid no mind. He took shower in his private bathroom and went to sleep at midnight.

* * *

The alarm woke him up at 6 o-clocks as plan. He changed his pajamas to the forester uniform, which were inner short-sleeves t-shirt, light cargo pant and a vest with pockets, and went to cafeteria for breakfast. He kept quiet because he did not want to talk to mere workers. The supervisor trio of administration department joined his table and followed by Tsunade and Shizune.

"Uchiha-kun, Miso was here this morning. Naruto want to meet you at his house about noon. I think you can ride the bicycle to the village. Can you ride?"

"Yes, I can. Miso?"

"Oh, Miso is Naruto's hawk."

Sasuke thought who ever name their hawk Miso must be weird or stupid. After breakfast, he and the board talked about his scope of information, what the organization wanted to let out, what the prodigy wanted to present, until they found the right combination. Nearing noon, the insect boy who waited at the end of botanical garden guided him to Naruto's house. Along the bicycle ride, he felt fresh because the clean nature around him. You could not breath fresh air in the city hence he felt very relax and enjoyed the ride.

When he reached the house, what impressed him is the front lawn with some flower planted alongside the fence. The creamy one story house was cute looking but the little garden is enchanted. He never saw these flowers before. What species were they? One of them looked like a flower lamp antique with a large yellow tube-like translucent petal covered a white translucent orb that had 3 stamens inside. Beside it was a plant that had many furry pompom flowers. It looked all fluffy like a pompom made of yarn. Next to it was a plant its pink flowers looked like mini-size droppers. The last plant caught his attention the most. The royal blue thump-size leaves looked like velvet silk. He had to touch them. The first touch is so smooth and soft. He could not help himself rubbed it to his heart content. Now, he wondered what the dropper look-a-like flower was capable of. He dropped the rubbing and reached out for the mini dropper. With one squeeze at the part that should be its bulb, a drop of nectar came out. It smelled good but he did not dare to taste it. He felt a pencil hit his head when he when back to rubbing the left thus he turned around to find the suspect.

"Remove your hand at once! How dare you hurt them!"

"I didn't hurt them! I'm just touching. How can I hurt them? Are you stupid or what?"

"How dare you! I'm not stupid! Remove your hand from her NOW!"

Sasuke was getting annoying so he did as told. The yellow spiky hair boy who had sky-blue eyes, tan skin, 6 whisker birthmarks on his face and worn botanist/forester uniform walked directly to the plants and started comforting them.

"Calm down babies, papa is here. No ugly bully anymore. Everything will be alright trust papa OK. Tell papa how much you hurt. Aha, only minor injure. Don't worry, it will pass away soon, papa promise."

The black hair teen couldn't believe what he had seen. This boy talked like those plant could talk back. He must be crazy or had psychosis or mental disorder.

"I can't believe I have been partner up with an ugly guy like you! No! The ugly guy like you should not be here at all. Tsunade-baachan must be drunk when offer your stay!"

How could he insult his look! He was voted the best looking guy in his school year. He never cared about his look but it was about the pride. You can't call someone ugly when he/she is not.

"Shat up, dope! I think the one who should not be here is you! You should be in mental hospital instead of here. Who talk like the flower can talk back like you must be crazy."

"Don't call me DOBE! And they can talk!"

The 5'3" teen walked up the 5'6" one with an angry face. He grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled down. The taller one took it as a challenge and pulled the shorted boy's t-shirt in return.

It was a funny scene to the audiences if they had any. The shorter boy was in between standing and tiptoeing state while tried to overpower his enemy. On another hand, the taller one stood firmly but bent his head to look down on another boy. Their forehead and the tip of their noses almost touched each other.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Remember that and don't call me DOBE, you TEME!"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke! Remember it well and don't call me TEME, you DOBE!"

"What! YOU!"

Naruto snapped. He pulled Sasuke's shirt down with more force without thinking. But his act caused him to lose balance and pulled Sasuke entire body down with him. The ivory skin boy fell on top of the tan skin boy, forehead touching, nose touching and lips touching.

**- End of Chapter- TBC-**

**A/N: Whoa, the accidental first kiss scene. Orochimaru is good! Surprise! Yeah, I just want to see a good Orochimaru in SasaNaru fanfic since most of the time he is a villain. He and Kabuto are married. Can you guess who the uke is? I think I give you enough clues already. I hope I got it right, the concept of independent organization and how it work. Well, if it wrong just assume it is right in my fanfic OK. ^^**

**I know too much information again but I believe it is necessary since it related to Sasuke's purpose - his school project information collecting. Another reason I put a lot of info in the first few chapters is I want you to have some knowledge about my Konoha village's lifestyle & culture. So, I won't have to explain later too.**

**Sorry that my stories are un-beta if you find any error please told m****y by using the review function.**

**This is fanfic for fans. Tell me what you want to see/read if it works well with my main story line, I will put it in for you.**


End file.
